Son of Neptune: MY IDEA
by sofagogo
Summary: Percy Jackson woke up with nothing, and when he says nothing he means nothing. No memories at all. I love comments!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy

I woke up covered in grass and slowly rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. The world around me was bathed in a soft, warm light and it was hot like I was inside an oven. I sat up slowly and surveyed the landscape. It was unrecognizable: just a typical clearing in the middle of the woods. I stood up, and looked down. I was covered in dirt, probably from my little sleep on the ground and wearing a neon orange tee shirt. It was murder on my newly awoken eyes.

Then, suddenly, I realized something. I couldn't remember my last name. Yeah that's right: my own last name! My god, after all I'd been through! Wait a second, what had I been through? It was pretty much infuriating. Sure, I'd never been the brightest bulb, but still, I wasn't a two-year-old. So there I was, in the middle of the forest without any idea of who, where, and what I was, and I decided to start walking. Typical Percy behavior: I'm pretty sure ADHD isn't my only problem.

I moved through the trees with a smile. It was relaxing hearing my Reeboks crunching over the newly fallen leaves and it gave me time to think about what exactly I didn't know. I kept walking, traveling North, keeping track with only the sun and the shadows. For all I knew I could have been traveling alongside the road, but it was nice to know I was getting somewhere.

I had been walking for a few hours when I came to another gap in the trees: this time it was a lot bigger. Trees the size of redwoods covered the landscape and pine needles riddled the ground. I stopped to catch my breath and in that split second I was surrounded.

No not by wolves, by kids, most of them younger than me, all wearing the kind of armor you see in movies and wielding swords of some metal I didn't know. I raised my arms in defeat. I mean, seriously, what was I supposed to do? The kid in the front, was shaking I was so much bigger than him, but he kept his voice his steady.

"Announce yourself!"

"Um…" I looked around at the crowd. What were they expecting? A speech? "My name is… Percy…"  
>They looked at me expectantly.<p>

"And?" said a girl. She had to be the oldest, even though she looked a little younger than me, and her storm gray eyes shimmered with what seemed to be a mixture of wisdom and strength.

"Ummm…." I shrugged and tilted my head to the side, trying to think of some Percy fun fact, "That's pretty much all I got."  
>The girl growled and stepped toward me, brandishing her sword, "You impotent twerp!"<br>I was pretty sure she was gonna kill me right then and there, and I could tell the little boy in front thought so too, because he was shaking in his boots, but then, thank the gods, someone blew a horn. The girl stepped back and fell in line with the others, still seething with anger and staring a hole through my chest.

That's when I realized that the gray-eyed girl was definitely not the least of my worries, because coming toward me was a she-wolf. (Don't ask me how I knew it was a girl, I just knew ok?) Her hair was light gray and shining, as if the thing brushed her coat in the morning, and her eyes were human. And when I say human, I seriously mean human. It was creepy how real they were. She padded her way toward me and looked in my eyes. She gave me the first impression that she was like a yoga teacher, one of those who tries to get relaxed by saying "Ohm" every five seconds, but it seemed more real. Like she wasn't trying too hard. She just gave off that aura.

" You are a Greek," she said, with an air of contemptment. A wolf thinks she's better than _me_? I don't think so.

"You're a wolf." She raised her eyebrows. I guess she'd never been disrespected. Well, wolf, meet your new friend, Percy.

The gray-eyed girl still looked like she wanted to punch me in the face, but her eyes seemed a little softer now, more calculating, as if she was regarding exactly how I would taste in her dinner. As soon as she caught me looking, she started up that glare again. It made me want to burst out laughing, even though Lupa and a senior counselor were off to the side probably discussing the best way to kill me. Boy, if Annabeth ever acted like that I… wait, Annabeth? I shook my head. No use getting more confused than I already was by remembering.

"Well Greek," said the wolf, "Get comfortable, because you will be staying for a while."  
>"What!" the gray-eyed girl cried, "I'm not sleeping in the same area as that idiot. He'll probably trip over something and kill me!"<p>

"Reyna…" the wolf calmly interrupted her tirade, "My dear, you must seriously consider yoga. Maybe it'll make you more at peace."

Reyna glared at the wolf and shook her head, but she seemed to have been put in her place.

"I'll show you to your cabin, Greek."

"Can't someone else…?"

"Come on. Greek! Move!"

"I want someone else to show me around, girl!"

A younger girl stepped out of the crowd, "I'll…"  
>"No!" she screeched, "He's mine!"<br>Wow, this girl had problems. I felt like I was watching a Lord of the Rings re-run where Reyna was Gollum and I was the ring. Thank the gods, the wolf stepped in, yet again probably saving my life.

"Reyna?"

I tugged my arm out of her iron grip, as she took a deep breath and excused herself from the clearing.

"Gwendolyn… would you mind?"  
>"Not at all!"<p>

See, now this girl was more my style. She was happy and spunky and a full out charmer. Need less to say, I liked her a lot. But once we were alone the fun turned off pretty quick, and she started looking a lot less inviting. She turned toward me, her pixy cut illuminating her petite frame and high cheek bones.

"What were you thinking back there?"

"What?"  
>"I said, what were you thinking? You made a complete fool of yourself in front of every stinking person at camp. How are you supposed to fit in now?"<br>"Umm…"

"Uggh!" she cried, "You are such an idiot!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't know who I am or why I'm here, and I most definitely don't like the way you're talking to me!"  
>She took a deep breath, "Sorry."<br>"Yah."

She didn't meet my eyes as she continued, "It's just, I was really hoping you would be the one to help Reyna… well, I don't know. I guess it was kind of a stupid idea in the first place, but anyway…" she paused for a moment, "All I want is for you to try to get along with Reyna. She can be a really nice girl if you just let her."  
>"Yah," I smiled, "That's really going to work out, huh?"<p>

"Just give her a shot. Besides, you're cute and knowing Reyna…"

My stomach squirmed and I must have been blushing because she laughed.

"Hey, what's your name again… Perry?"  
>"Percy… and you're Gwen right?"<br>She nodded, "Nice talking to you Percy. Dinner's at 6:00 and your schedule will be posted in the Mercury cabin by morning."

I nodded, she jogged away, and I headed for the Mercury cabin which was perched on the edge of a round lake, crammed side-by-side with the others. The cabin was small and crammed with kids, so many that there were mats laid out on the floor for the residual. I noticed though, that one bunk was left open, so I set my stuff down and sank onto the mattress.

It took about a minute before I noticed the stares and turned around.

"What are you doing, Greek?" said a tall sandy-haired boy. I guess the word had gotten around about me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone died in that bed."  
>"Ok…"<br>"And you don't care?" he looked shocked.

"Why would I? God rest his soul, but we should use up every bunk we have. It's like water. Would you not drink your last jug just because a man who died drank out of it too? No."

The boy was still staring at me, but I just shrugged it off. I'd been stared at too many times to count and I was well used to it.


	2. Son of Neptune: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth

You know how it is when someone just keeps talking and talking while you're trying to focus and they just won't stop? Well, if you've ever met Leo Valdez you know exactly what I'm talking about. The rescue ship was almost done, but still he laid on the floor of Bunker 9 working, covered with grease, and pulling tool after tool out of his magic belt, all the while chattering on and on.

"So I'm just sitting there, while Jason and Thalia are talking and I just try to put in a little comment here and there, and every time she turns to me like 'hey, you're cool'… you know how girls do that when they raise their eyebrows? Isn't that awesome. She so totally digs me. Too bad, she can't date anybody cause she is smokin'. Almost hotter than you, actually."

He flashed a smile at me and I rolled my eyes. He'd been pulling pick-up lines on me all day, and it was getting on my nerves, especially because I'd been mapping, and that takes focus.

"Hey, Leo?"

"Yah,"

"Let's be quiet for a minute, ok?"

"Ok."

Leo went silent and I turned back to my map. It was almost finished, our route charted. It wasn't the quickest path, but it was the safest, and as the saying goes, "slow and steady wins the race". I believe in sayings only because my mother invented most of them. I began to draw the trail again. It was long work, and extremely tiring on the eyes. Thank god, I was almost finished. I had almost moved on to the last part of the trail when something bumped my arm.

I felt like my arm moved in slow motion, but with so much momentum it was impossible to stop it and watched as the pen scraped a dark black line through my otherwise perfect mapping. I dropped it and stared blankly at my work, clutching the edge of the table for support. I had spent hours grueling over that map, all the while having to put up with Leo's endless… Leo.

I turned and saw Leo grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry." He blushed, and I could tell he meant it, but that didn't matter.

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

My heart was beating fast and I could feel the hot dry wind rolling off Long Island Sound whip my curls behind me. The need for revenge I'd gotten from my mother was taking over. It was something I'd always been able to control around… other people, but now that my emotions were out of whack nothing was going to stop me. I pulled my knife from my belt. Leo backed up fast.

"Get out now and don't ever talk to me again."

"Annabeth, I'm sorry… I didn't mean..."

"I don't care what you did and didn't mean. You did that on purpose, you jerk!"  
>Leo looked angry now too, but I raised my knife. I was prepared for anything. Leo didn't take out a weapon though, even though I knew he had one.<p>

"You need to get control of yourself. Just 'cause Percy's gone doesn't mean you have the right to be a complete and total idiot," he said angrily, " and plus, he probably already has another girlfriend. There are plenty of girls out there way prettier than you."

He stormed out as I threw my knife, but I was way off target and it embedded itself in a solid wood desk. I sank to my knees, put my hands over my head and shielded myself from the world all the while praying the way I hadn't in years. If only Percy would remember, then maybe it would all go back to the way it used to be. Maybe.

…

I redid my map and stayed up way past curfew just sitting on the floor of my room looking at pictures: old ones from a long time ago that hurt to look at, ones that I couldn't describe. And then at the very bottom of my desk drawer was my diary. It was weird seeing it, because I hadn't written in it in years. I had stopped ever since my first quest. I didn't have time for trivial things after that. I had to grow up.

I opened the book to my last entry, written in a purple ink:

"June

I'm going on a quest! This is what I've been waiting for, for years and it's all because of Percy Jackson, some son of Poseidon kid I just met. We're leaving tomorrow and we're going to go to the Underworld. I know right? In all my life, I never imagined I'd go there. This is the biggest quest in forever! I'm so nervous, but so freaking excited! See, I told you Percy was something special. Well, I've got to go pack. Wish me luck!

Annabeth

It was pretty funny to read something I'd written when I was so young and naïve. I mean sure, I'd been living a pretty crazy life then, but in no way the same as I did in the years afterward. I could picture Percy's face if I showed him this, how hard he'd laugh if he saw what he wrote and I promised myself I would show it to him. If I promised myself he would be okay he would be. I hoped.

I took a deep breath and laid down on my bed, extremely tired. Malcolm was glaring at me because I still had my light on. It took me another hour to actually sleep only because I liked to think at night. It was the perfect time to relax my mind and let in whatever wanted to expose itself.

That night I had a dream. And not just a typical dream, one about Percy. I saw him surrounded, his eyes glowing sea green and still just as ignorant as the day I met him. He was yelling at some girl, with blonde hair, just like me but prettier. She was curvy and tall and wore make-up. As Jason would say: "she was a knock-out". That was when I saw the wolf. She was tall and strangely human, so that I recognized her immediately: Lupa. Percy was at the Roman camp. Our guess had been right.

Lupa gestured a paw at a petite pixy-haired girl who grabbed Percy by the arm and led him away, talking animatedly all the while. I felt my heart contract. Who was she? And what was she doing with him. Then the dream faded and I was somewhere else entirely.

I was standing in a field that looked a lot like Camp Half-Blood's sword arena. Percy was sitting on a bench next to the blonde-haired girl laughing. It looked like they'd put their differences aside. Then he leaned over and kissed her. I felt my heart pound, but the strangest thing was that it wasn't my own heart. I was looking out of someone else's eyes. Then I ran into the field, the wind blowing my hair back, spun Percy away from her, and slapped him on the face.

He stared at me in shock, his eyes wide open, just as beautiful as always, but he was staring straight through me. He didn't know who I was. That was when the girl behind him ran at me and pinned me to the ground. I felt a horrible pain in my shoulder: the same side that had been stabbed last year and tried to roll out of her grip, but she held me fast.

"Get off her Reyna, she's hurt!" Percy yelled, and at first I thought maybe he'd remembered, but I was proven wrong.

"Uh-huh. She was spying on us. She was the girl you stabbed, remember? Back for revenge I presume." She was glaring down at me, obviously because I'd just ruined their little moment.

She pressed my shoulders down and I screamed. It was the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life. My whole chest was compressing with it, and it filled my whole body. I heard Percy yell and then it all went black and I was awake in my bed, covered in cold sweat. Malcolm was standing over me, breathing hard. Bright sunlight filtered dust in through the curtains.

"Nightmares, Annabeth?"  
>"Yah,"<br>"You want to t-"

"No."

"Ok."

He left me in the cabin, tears streaked down my cheeks. I had seen the future, and there was no way I was going to let it come true.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy

You know what I hate worse than arguing with Reyna? Fighting her in front of about 300 people.

"You're joking." I turned to Gwen, "I have to fight a girl?"

"Reyna's the best in her class. You should be happy to fight her."

"I don't want to hurt her."  
>Reyna was strapping on her shoulder pads with vengeance.<p>

"You don't need to worry about hurting her."

I sighed, "Ok."

Gwen had become pretty much my only friend over the last weeks and I'm sure she wouldn't have been if she didn't want Reyna and I to hook up. She kept talking to me about getting over our differences even though I knew that was never going to happen.

It wasn't as if Reyna wasn't pretty, but she was evil and didn't care about what happened to me just because I was a Greek. Sometimes I wished she would be a little nicer to me, just because her anger was interfering with what I did every day. She would start arguments in my classes so that I couldn't focus and get pulverized by whoever I was fighting. I was seriously starting to hate the girl.

Gwen helped me strap on my armor as the wolf, Lupa as she was called, made camp announcements over the loud speaker on the podium.

"Jennifer Reed, Darryan Ruche, Dawn Ruede, Tommy Poll are wanted in detention tonight for threatening to overthrow a senior counselor. John Rutledge hasn't been in detention for the last five nights so he needs to get out of here unless he wants to get eaten by the harpies."

A random kid in the stands catapulted out of his seat and ran for the woods, the harpies in hot pursuit. I guess he was John Rutledge.

"And now it is time for the tournament."

Gwen nodded at me, "Good luck out there Percy."

I shrugged, "I need it."

I approached Reyna in the middle of the arena. I could definitely tell who the favorite was as loud as the crowd was booing in my direction. Reyna drew her sword and placed her shield over her chest. She looked pretty darn fierce for a girl, and it made me nervous to fight her.

"3, 2, 1…" Lupa shouted, "begin!"  
>Reyna immediately scraped me across the chest with her sword and sent me sprawling across the ground. It probably should have scraped me up really badly, but it didn't hurt. Reyna stared at me in shock.<p>

"You're invulnerable?"  
>"I guess so," I shrugged then gave her a winning Percy smile.<p>

I regained my barings, pulled myself up and slammed her back so hard she fell on her butt. Then she stood up. We looked at each other for a second and then our swords connected with a loud clang.

For once I was doing something that felt natural. I'd been doing this before. Our feet dug into the sand as we walked in circles pressing each other. But Reyna fought differently than I was used to. Her style was less straight forward, more…fancy for lack of better words.

I took deep breaths trying to draw strength from somewhere inside of me, and then suddenly felt a surge of energy. I slammed her harder than I ever could have imagined, and she pressed me as hard as she could, but she was no match and she fell to the ground, my sword pointed at her throat.

She breathed heavily in through her nose, her chest rising and falling. The arena was silent. No one had wanted me to win.

Then Lupa yelled into the megaphone, "All hail Percy, the son of Neptune!"

I turned to Gwen who was staring at me in shock. What had I done to make them think I was the son of Pos- Neptune? Then I looked down. The ground was covered with water. I'd made my own personal stream. How sick was that?

Everyone was staring at me, including Reyna who was now standing and glaring at me murderously.

I went and sat down next to Gwen while Lupa called the next pair. I guessed something like a claiming (that's what they call it when you find out your parent) happened all the time around here. Something must be weird though because no one was focusing on the battle anymore. Everyone was staring at me. I shrunk down in my seat so low I fell out of it. I heard people sniggering and straightened.

"I'm going to my cabin," I announced, "So if anyone wants to come and stare at my there, be my guest."

I climbed from the stands and ran all the way to my bunk. I was dog tired and horribly embarrassed. I couldn't believe that had happened. I shut the curtains just in case anyone wanted to take me up on my little announcement in the stadium, and laid down in bed.

I didn't even know that I had started dreaming when it happened. The last thing I knew, I was sitting in my bed. Then very suddenly I was somewhere else entirely, laughing so hard I could barely breathe next to some pretty girl with beautiful blonde hair and amazing gray eyes. On my other side sat a kid who was half goat with a weird goatee. He could have been older than me, but his rosy cheeks said otherwise.

"Grover… you idiot…" I tried to speak, but couldn't I was laughing so hard. The girl next to me was too, her hands over her face. Then I heard someone yell, "Picture opportunity!"

I looked up and saw a girl with spiky black hair, holding a camera up to her eyes. The goat boy scooted out of the picture and I put my arm around the girl next to me. I looked into the flash and the place turned a bright white. Then… boom… the scene switched.

The next thing I knew the wind was blowing in my hair the blonde-haired girl next to me. We were in a chariot, or what looked like one, and going as fast as I had ever dreamed of going. The girl aimed perfectly and threw a chain that locked around the wheel of the chariot next to us flipping it.

I laughed, "Nice one, Annabeth!"  
>She smiled at me as if she hadn't heard it very often and turned back to the track.<p>

The dream switched again and the girl's face appeared above me, her head tilted to the side. She was looking at me, but only for a second and then she turned to the door and spooned some popcorn-flavored pudding in my mouth. A second later, the rational dream faded into something strange.

A string of images made its way through my head like a movie reel. It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen.

The girl named Annabeth pulled me out of a river.

"Not on my watch Seaweed Brain!"

The half-goat, Grover, was chewing nervously on a couch in a hotel.

"It's just Louis the sixteenth furniture… delicious!"

Annabeth, Grover, and I were sitting on the floor of a huge room next to a boy with a scar down his face. He looked like he was in pain.

"Annabeth," he coughed, "Did you love me?"

She turned to me and I could see tears in her gray eyes.

"No, I never loved you."  
>And I could feel my heart flutter with happiness that she was there. That she was the one in my same situation.<p>

And then, very suddenly, I was lying in my bed. This was insane. Who was playing with me dreams like this? All I wanted was answers, now I had names. But that wasn't enough. Who was I? Who was I really?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annabeth

So, yah, I was missing Percy, and everyone could tell. Not that it was the most horrible thing I'd endured. Nevertheless, I was starting to act like a jerk to everyone now that I was under so much pressure and especially to Leo.

The afternoon after I threw a knife at him he came up and hugged me and apologized. He apologized! After I threw the knife at him, even, and I told him I didn't mean it, even though I did at the time. It was the nicest thing I could do.

After the campfire, which I was dismally absent from Piper came and tracked me down in my cabin and she looked ticked.

"Annabeth!" she cried, "Where have you been?"  
>"Here," I said, looking up from my laptop, "Is there a problem?"<br>"Yes…" she drew it out like there was something I should know.  
>" What?"<br>"They picked the quest group at the campfire tonight and you weren't there to volunteer! So now Drew got your spot."

"What?" I repeated, this time like I'd been hit with an arrow.

"Yep," Piper shook her head at me, "Why weren't you there?"

"I… I… I…" My only explanation was that I'd been reading things off of Daedalus' laptop, and Piper didn't need to know anything about that story.

I slammed the laptop lid closed and bolted out the door, Piper on my heels, "How could you be so stupid?"

"Shut up. I'm going on this quest whether Drew likes it or not."

"Okay, but I thought Chiron was under the impression…"  
>"Screw Chiron."<p>

I practically fell into the fire I was running so fast and Chiron steadied me.

"Annabeth…" he paused and looked down at me sadly, "What is the meaning of this?"  
>"Drew can't go, Chiron! She's only doing this to torment Piper. You know I'm going on this quest! You know it!"<p>

"Annabeth," he held up a hand to stop me, "I was the one who decided you should not go on the quest. Your absence at the campfire did not do that to you, though I do insist you come and eat after this."

Piper whispered in my ear, "Told you."

"What?" I stared at him my mouth agape, "You promised, Chiron! Please! I'm 17!"

"Annabeth, I promised that to a very different girl. The girl I knew was strong, poised, and pulled together. Right now you are extremely fragile, something I don't blame you for, but to have Percy see you first, would be the worst possible thing to do."

I glared at him, "We'll see about that," and stormed away.

"Annabeth Chase! If you leave camp under any circumstances I will send someone to track you down and kill you. Do you understand me? I do not want to do this.  
>I turned back to him, "I don't want to have to do this either, Chiron," there were tears in my eyes, "But I'm wasting my life here and this is a matter of life or death. Percy needs me, and I'm coming to him."<p>

I walked away with my head held high, but inside I was sobbing.

…

I ran back to my cabin, a light rain wetting down my frizzy hair and slammed inside. My sisters were staring at me curiously and my brothers were averting their eyes. Joanna walked up to me. Her eyes looked tired. She'd been up reading late into the night.

"Hey Annabeth…"  
>"Yah?"<br>"I want to talk to you."  
>"I'm not really in the mood to talk right now."<br>"Please?"  
>I sighed, "Ok, for a second."<br>We walked out onto the front porch. The rain was pouring. The conditions were horrible for the people going on the quest tomorrow.

"Annabeth, we've been thinking that maybe… you should try to forget about Percy for a little while."  
>"What?"<br>"Well, it's just your so focused on him all the time. We think it would be better if you got to know some other people."  
>"Well you thought wrong. What are you saying I don't have any friends?"<br>"Let's put it this way," She paused, "Percy doesn't remember anything. Everyone knows that, so you've got to start bracing yourself for when he doesn't remember you."

"And you think I haven't already?"  
>"All I'm saying is I think you depend on him a little too much."<br>I opened my mouth angrily, and she held up a hand.

"And I understand, Annabeth. You've told us haven't you? How you and Percy have been through everything together and…"  
>"Joanna," I stopped her, "It's not just that. I, well, I've had quite a few failed relationships. Not like boyfriends or anything, but just… I couldn't depend on my parents, Luke turned, and Thalia got turned into a pine tree. For a long time I had no one I can count on. Luke promised me that we'd be a family, him, Thalia, and me. And," I looked down at my feet, "I believed him."<br>"I…" she interrupted, but this time it was my turn to hold up a hand.  
>"I know it was stupid, but I was seven. And so here I am without anyone and Percy comes a long just the typical, idiotic boy that you see in all the typical, idiotic romance novels, but he was different. He kept his promise. He didn't leave me. When everything else failed he was the only one who stayed. Or at least… that's how it seemed to an also idiotic, fantasizing girl like me. And now he's gone."<p>

"Hmm…" Joanna nodded, "So all you want is something stable? Is that right Annabeth?"  
>I nodded. Finally someone got it.<p>

"So… just get a mortal boyfriend. They've had something stable all their life. Perfection, right? Right? Annabeth?"

I was staring at her, my eyes narrowed to slits, "I just tell you all of that and you tell me to get a mortal boyfriend?"

She smiled, "That's the logical answer isn't it."

I felt my blood turn to ice, "Joanna. I want to get one thing straight. I _cannot stand _mortals. They think they have the worst lives ever, when they don't know what true suffering is. Because of this dull notion they make the worst possible decisions. I would never kill one of them, but not one mortal has ever understood me. I have no pity for them."  
>"Annabeth…"<br>"Stay away from me!" I yelled at her and I ran backwards tripping over the roots of a fallen tree. I felt insane. My whole mind seemed to be pulling different directions. I flew in the door of the Poseidon cabin and slammed it shut behind me.

I collapsed onto Percy's bed and stared at the minotaur horn on the wall. I'd never been in the cabin much and not at all at night. It freaked me out laying where Percy had lain for the last six years I'd known him. It was almost like sleeping in a dead man's bed.

I knew Percy would laugh if I ever told him that. He had a philosophy about using everything, even if something bad happened to the thing in the past. It always made me laugh to hear him talk about it. It made him sound like a college professor.

I didn't even know I went to sleep when it happened. The next thing I knew someone was standing by my bedside. It was Leo. At first I thought he was back for revenge for the knife-throwing incident, but he put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey! I was just coming to get you. The quest leaves today remember?"  
>"I'm not going on the quest," I whispered, rubbing my eyes and pulling myself out of bed.<p>

"Yah, I know. But I thought, that if you were going to sneak out, you might as well have some help." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy

It's not as if I didn't like the Roman camp, but my problem was how alone I felt. Gwen had her Ares siblings (oops… I mean Mars) and Reyna had her Athena (uggh… Minerva!) ones, but I had no one. They said it was because I wasn't supposed to be born. Something about Jupiter, Neptune, and Hades swearing on the River Styx to not have any kids. So I was born of a broken promise. This earned me about twenty million stares from my fellow campers.

It would be another thing if I was just like everyone else. Problem #2: I wasn't. I just couldn't get a hang of the Roman names. I was always flubbing them. Lupa said it was because I was Greek, and probably, wherever I'd come from, I'd learned them the other way around. I'd never been the best at learning, and especially re-learning something I'd already been taught.

Needless to say, everyone hated me.

Meanwhile, I was still getting more dreams. Every night I learned a little more about my past, and about Annabeth, and the half-goat Grover, and even someone named Luke with a scar down his face. Some dreams were amazing, and I was having fun, but others were horrible.

I felt pain, and I hurt all over. Sometimes it was physical and others mental. Obviously, I didn't get much sleep over the few weeks I was there.

Reyna and I had begun to be civil to each other over the last few days and Gwen considered this a huge step in our relationship. Of course, she didn't tell me that. I figured it out by myself basing it on the number of times she jumped and squealed during one conversation.

So, you may ask, did I have any guy friends at camp? I could tell you I did. There was Bobby son of Mars, my trainer, or Derek son of Mercury, my Latin teacher, but they were all in their late twenties. Any guys my age? No. Our only contact was fighting each other in the middle of my classes and sitting in detention across the room from each other.

Detention was one constant in my life. The only stable thing anyway. I definitely remembered getting in trouble before I lost in my memory. It wasn't as if I didn't try to be good. I just always seemed to be the one persecuted. Even though I almost never did anything wrong.

Or at least in my opinion.

One afternoon it was raining. The fields were too slick to run on and we all sat inside our cabins. Everyone except for me. I was running as fast as I could. Making laps around the wet grass outside the arena. I thought I was alone until I heard a voice.

"Percy?"  
>I slipped and slid into a metal bar under the arena. Reyna bent down and looked at me. Then she laughed. It was the first time I'd heard anyone laugh at the camp, even if she was laughing at me.<p>

"Come on."  
>She gave me her hand and pulled me up. I stared at her suspiciously.<p>

"Did Gwen put you up to this?"  
>"What?"<br>I shook my head, "Never mind."

She smiled, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About you," she looked me straight in the eyes, " About your past."  
>"I've told them before. I don't know <em>anything."<em>

Reyna tilted her head to the side, "Well what happened last night? Because Bobby walked by your cabin and heard you screaming."

I shivered. It had been a particularly bad nightmare. Annabeth had been stabbed and I'd been fighting off the people trying to get to her.

"I guess I was screaming for no reason."  
>"Percy?"<p>

"Yah?"  
>"I'm a daughter of Minerva. I know better than to believe <em>that."<em>

"Ok," I agreed, "I've been having nightmares."

She raised her eyebrows, "Well that's normal for demigods. And you're a son of Neptune, so yours might be more frequent. What are they about, Percy?"  
>I looked at her, square in the eyes, "They're about my past."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Annabeth

I rubbed my eyes and laid down on the deck of the ship. Only 5 and ½ hours to go until we made it around Florida and I might as well get a tan. For some reason it felt like my stomach was tied in knots and my head was pounding.  
>Piper called it something like 'nerves'. I mean sure, I'd been nervous before (like around spiders and stuff) but never like this. This was insane, gut-wrenching pain. Being seasick was adding to it, probably. Percy always did laugh at me for getting seasick. He couldn't picture a better way to spend the day then on a boat or in a canoe or swimming. Pretty much anything to do with water. I couldn't get far enough away from the stuff.<p>

I slammed my hand against my face and shielded my eyes from the sun. I couldn't get Percy off my mind, and Drew was not helping. She'd made up a fun little song that she liked to sing repeatedly. I'm pretty sure she'd sung it almost 400 times in the last few hours.

We're off to rescue Percy Percy Percy!

We're off to rescue Percy

He's lost his memory!

He's lost his memory!

He's lost his memory!

We're off to rescue Percy cause he's lost his memory!

Whoo!

Repeat x400

You see? Horrible right? I was beginning to agree with Piper when she said that Drew was seriously evil. The moment I'd even mentioned to her I was worried that Percy wouldn't remember me she came up with that lovely thing to torture me with. Uggh! It echoed in the back of my brain like a broken record.

Meanwhile, Jason was sitting up in the crows' nest with Piper, but I couldn't help but think they weren't doing much looking at all. Half the time they couldn't take their eyes off each other. In fact, I'm pretty sure they talked nonstop up until the point I suggested they go take first watch.

Percy always used to take first watch so I could sleep. Yah, I know, crazy right? But I'm that far gone where I can say, "Oh yah? Well my boyfriend takes first watch! Burn." Except not like that. That would sound stupid to any normal mortal. If I told that to Thalia or even Drew though, I would bet ten bucks they would think it was adorable. Well, Thalia thinks our whole relationship is adorable anyway so you can't really judge it off her.

Enough reminiscing! I pulled myself up and stood next to the Captain's wheel, running my fingers over each bump. No one really had to drive the ship because, thanks to the Hephaestus cabin, it was motorized and had locked in coordinates, but it was fun to pretend you were doing something while no one else was doing anything.

Then I felt the wind change and smelled the saltiness of deep sea. Deep sea? What? I looked around and my breath caught in my throat. The water was a brilliant acid green. Oh my god! This could not be happening. Ahead I could see the twin cliffs. No… there was no mistaking it now. I screamed until I went hoarse and Leo ran out on deck, his head mussed up from sleep. Drew was right behind him and Jason and Piper climbed down from the Crow's Nest.

"Annabeth?" Leo yelled, grabbing my arm, "What's wrong?"

"Has anyone noticed where we are?"  
>"What?" Leo looked around him, "We're sailing around Florida?"<br>But Drew seen what I had and she sucked in a breath.

"Annabeth? But how?"  
>"I should have seen it before!" I kneaded my eyes with my palms, "Florida is the edge of the Bermuda triangle. And the Bermuda triangle is…"<br>Drew looked like she was about to cry, "The Sea of Monsters."  
>"The what?"<br>"Full throttle backwards, immediately please Leo. We're going back."  
>"Annabeth! We can't! We've covered so much ground already." Piper cried, "Why can't we keep going?"<br>"I said full backwards. I'm not going through it again."  
>I sat down on the steps next to the Captain's wheel while Leo went down to work the controls. Then, very slowly, I saw him walk back up the steps again.<p>

"Um… Annabeth?"  
>"What now?"<br>"Something just shut us down. The whole ship's lost power and all our data is lost. Right now, we're being propelled by the wind."  
>I stared at him for several seconds, "I can't do this anymore."<p>

"Look… I know Annabeth, but I think we should…"  
>"Shut up!" I screamed, "Shut up, shut up, shut up! Everyday it's always Annabeth this, Annabeth that. Annabeth will you give her a tour? Annabeth will you come for a meeting? Annabeth will you translate this for us? Well, I'm done helping. I want a normal life that normal people have. You guys can deal with this yourself. I'm going below deck."<p>

And with that I ran down the stairs. I loved the hull of the ship. It was beautiful down there and so well equipped. The bunks were hollowed out pieces of the wall with bedspreads and portholes. I added the portholes of course. Nice touch, right?

I honestly was starting to consider Joanna's proposition of dating a mortal once Percy forgot about me. Living life like this was becoming impossible. And what about college? What about a job and a family? I'd known from the beginning that life as a demigod wasn't going to be easy, but I thought that after my childhood was over it would get better. I guess that was a pretty stupid assumption for a daughter of Athena though, because I was almost eighteen and involved in the next great prophecy. Who knew when it would be fulfilled?

Immersed in my thoughts I didn't even hear Leo yelling my name until he thundered below deck.

"Annabeth?"

"I told you to leave me alone."  
>I thought he would have learned his lesson not to mess with me after the scene in Bunker 9, but I was obviously wrong. Again. Did I mention, I hate being wrong?<p>

"I know, but it's just…"

"Spit it out, Leo!"

"Drew said you're the only one who knows how to get past the cliffs."

I stared at him, an eyebrow raised, "Drew told you that?"  
>"Yah."<br>I flipped the covers off and scowled, "Well, I'm not certain, but I can try."  
>When I made my way out on deck I was surprised by the temperature. It had dropped several degrees in a few minutes and the lack of the typical mist made me anxious.<p>

Drew was staring up at the black cliffs as we maintained a steady pace towards them. The water below them was strangely calm.

"Annabeth… it doesn't look as if they're there."  
>I shook my head, "They have to be."<p>

We made our way slowly closer.

"Thirty seconds till in range," Leo shouted from the crow's nest.

Leo had been the only one that Drew and I had told about the cliffs and Jason and Piper were still staring at us like we were crazy.

"In range of what?" Piper yelled, bewildered.

"Annabeth, dude, wait a second… why can't we just sail around them?"  
>I stared at him repulsed, "One, I am not dude, and two, the cliffs will move in front of us. We'll have to sail through them. No matter where we turn, they'll be there."<p>

Leo shrugged, "'Kay, twenty seconds till in range."

"In range of what?" Piper yelled, melodramatic as ever.

Drew rolled her eyes, "God! Why do you have to be such an idiot, McClean?"  
>"Drew!" I warned.<br>She rolled her eyes, but stopped talking.  
>Meanwhile I was shivering. The last time I'd been here, well, it hadn't been too pleasant. There'd definitely been a lot of undead casualties and two very unhappy monsters. This time we weren't even armed with a canister of wind. Not that Hermes would've given me another one if I asked. I'm pretty sure he still hated me.<p>

"Five seconds till in range!" Leo yelled, "Annabeth, what now?"

I was standing frozen. What was I supposed to do? If Percy were there he'd make some impulsive decision that would probably save our lives, but Percy was gone along with his impulsiveness, and right now it was just Annabeth, the girl who wasn't supposed to be out of camp, and needed a moment to think. I was starting to think Chiron was right when he told me not to go. In fact, he definitely was.

Lost in thought, I barely heard Leo scream, frantically, "We're too close to the rocks. Jason… turn it! Go go go go go! Annabeth, move!"  
>But I was too slow and the railing I was holding on to slammed into the black rocks, catapulted me into the air, and threw me down into the acid green water. I sunk into the darkness of my brain.<p>

_Well, I guess you won't be eaten now_, someone said, scaring me out of hibernation. He sounded bored.

"Of course I'll be eaten," I frowned. I didn't even think to ask who he was. "I fell below Scylla's cliffs and you know what that means."

_Scylla wasn't there. She was recruited for the army. _

"The army?"  
><em>Haha! You didn't know? <em> The boy laughed, _Well, wrong again I'm afraid, huh, Annabeth? But, if it makes you feel any better, you still will die!_

"That doesn't make me feel any better."  
><em>Oops. <em>He laughed again, _You still searching for me Wise Girl?_

"I died, remember? And I don't know who you are. So what about an army?"

_Oh, poop, I forgot you were dead. _

He wouldn't answer my question. Stupid kid. He thought for a moment, _How about we forget you're dead and you keep searching for me? That sound good to you?  
><em>"I don't even know who you are!"

All of a sudden my vision went clear and I was sitting next to a boy on a bench. His eyes were a vivid green and his hair was a perfect black.

"Percy!" I screamed, but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shhh, I'm trying to keep a low profile."

I nodded. "Percy, I've been searching for you everywhere."

"I know," he put his arms around me, "I've missed you."  
>"Me too."<p>

But all of a sudden he wasn't looking my direction. He was looking off into the woods behind us. He stood up, the bench vanished and I fell to the ground. In front of him, two pretty girls came running out of the woods. Darkness had fallen, and a full moon was out, illuminating their figures.

"Have you guys found anything?" he asked, he looked worried.  
>"No," said the blonde-haired gray-eyed girl, "But twenty rumors of a potential attack on camp couldn't all be wrong… could they?"<br>"I heard," and Percy lowered his voice to whisper in her ear, "That it was Greeks."  
>"Well…" the girl on the right stifled a laugh behind her hand, "We know that ones not true."<br>"Gwen, come on!" the blonde girl said, "It could be."  
>"Uggh! I hope they don't pay you to be a daughter of Athena. The Greeks were annihilated years ago. Their civilization never lived."<br>"Oh," Percy looked down at the ground, "Well, let's just keep looking."  
>Gwen shrugged and they followed Percy back into the woods.<p>

The next thing I knew someone was dabbing my forehead with a wet cloth. I opened my eyes to Piper. She looked anxious.

"Annabeth?"

I sucked in a breath and started to cry. Life sucks.

**A/N**

**To stop confusion: The part where Annabeth talks to Percy is when she's dreaming.**

**To everyone who commented, favorited, or story alerted THANK YOU! I love getting these things:)**

**Thanks guys:)**

**Sosie98**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So, Reyna knew about my past. And she was the only one I told. I mean, like, the ONLY one. I didn't even tell Gwen. Reyna of all people, right? It was just that, once we got into the conversation I realized that the dreams had been scaring me. It was almost as if… if I didn't know my past then maybe I could make a new start. What if the person I'd been was some murderer. I'd much rather be a nice guy than that.

Reyna had looked all sad when I talked about Annabeth, and I couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe, Gwen had convinced her about liking me. That made me feel bad and then that made me angry that I felt bad. I didn't even know this girl… it wasn't like… Woah! De ja vuh!

Anyway, my status at camp had gone from bad to worse, especially with the guys. They all seemed pretty angry that I was only friends with the girls. (Which I only was, because they were angry) I could understand if they were their girlfriends, but in fact, all of them seemed to be single. So why did they care?  
>I laid back in my bed. I'd wasted enough of my night lost in thought. I'd only just fallen asleep when someone shook me. A girl someone. In my cabin! It only took me a second to figure out who it was.<p>

"Reyna… what's going on? It's the middle of the night!"

"I know… sorry, but you're needed for patrol."  
>"Patrol? Excuse me? I thought the borders were supposed to keep monsters out!"<p>

"Yah," she shrugged, "I thought so too."  
>"Wait a second, but they don't protect against demigods."<br>"Get dressed," Gwen barked, she'd stuck her head in. For a little person she had a big strong voice.

I pulled on pants and a tee shirt while Gwen and Reyna waited outside for me. Against the back wall of my closet was a sword rack. I took a long time choosing one, even though none of them felt right in my hands. Finally I made my way outside.

Gwen sighed, "Finally! What, were you doing your make-up or something?"

Reyna giggled, while I rolled my eyes. Wow, that girl sure had changed.

We made our way out into the woods, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Ok, guys, lets split up," I suggested, "Reyna take the left flank, Gwen take right and I'll take middle."

Gwen raised her eyebrows, "Guess you must've done this before, huh?"

"I guess."  
>She nodded, "Whatever. Move out."<br>We split off and I walked toward what seemed to be the middle of the border. Either way it didn't look like much. I couldn't even see the boundary line. I thought they might have a electric fence or something, but no. I guess they just wanted it to look as natural as possible.

Finally I sat down on a log. It was a quiet night, with only crickets to keep me awake. I set down my sword and pulled out the pen from my pocket. It was an ongoing practical joke at camp to take the stupid ballpoint pen and stick it in my shorts pocket for the next day. I'd thrown it away about twenty times, but over and over again it reappeared. No one would admit to it either, which made me kind of angry because who knew who'd been rifling through my personal stuff?

I turned it over and over in my fingers. You know what would be a super sweet weapon? A poison pen! Where you click it and it squirts poison, you know? Actually… that would be a feasible weapon! Was that what this pen was? A trick to poison me?

I aimed the pen at a nearby log and clicked it and BLAM! I was holding a sick sword. Oh my god! Awesome! The pen had disappeared, but I noticed a button on the hilt that made me think that it could go back to a pen if I wanted it to. I stared at it for a minute or two, and then suddenly heard voices. Hastily I clicked the button and the pen shrank down again.

"Someone still practical joking you, Percy? With that pen?"  
>"Yah," I breathed, I couldn't believe that had just happened. I shook my head, "Well, have you guys found anything?" getting off the subject as quickly as possible.<br>"No," Reyna said, "But twenty rumors of a potential attack on camp couldn't all be wrong… could they?"  
>"I think," and I lowered my voice to whisper in her ear, "That it was Greeks."<br>"Well…" Gwen stifled a laugh behind her hand, "We know that ones not true."  
>"Gwen, come on!" Reyna said, enthusiastically "It could be."<br>"Uggh! I hope they don't pay you to be a daughter of Athena. The Greeks were annihilated years ago. Their civilization never lived."  
>"Oh," I looked down at the ground. It was wet. "Well, let's just keep looking."<br>Then suddenly I was standing on the bottom of an ocean, embedded in thick green sludge. I was staring at a beautiful blonde girl. Her lips were blue, and her skin deathly pale. Shocked, I thrust my hand upward and she shot up on a geyser, landing on the deck of a ship far above.

I blinked. The ground had stopped swaying and Reyna and Gwen were looking at me funny.

"You ok Percy?"

I nodded, "As good as I'll ever be."

They nodded and turned around, but I looked behind me. I couldn't help feeling like… like someone was watching.

**This is a smaller chapter, but I definitely know where I'm going with this. I'm so excited to get there too:) Things are about to get really crazy for Percy! Otherwise though, I would really love some more comments. Thanks so much to the people who commented and story/author alerted already, but I really want some constructive criticism (other than my parents of course). This is my 7th chapter people:)**

**Here's a few questions to get you started:**

**Favorite line?****Unfavorite line?  
><strong>**Any hopes for the characters?  
>What do you think is going to happen next?<strong>

**Also:**

**Want your name in this story?**

**Win by being the 1st 20 people between Sunday the 7th and Saturday the 13th to comment and story alert. After that I'll be putting up another contest. Have fun!**

**-Sofie Potter **


End file.
